The Legend of Midna:Light Princess
by The Voice of Twilight
Summary: In a parallel version of Hyrule, when Link doesn't turn up in the world of Twilight, Midna takes matters into her own hands. But how will Midna cope in the Light world? Follow the adventures of Midna, as the hero of Hyrule.


-Link-

"Oh, done heardin' for the day, Link?" The mayor greeted Link, as his daught Ilia looked up at him in awe. "Well, nice work."

Link dismounted Epona and walked over to the mayor.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule castle." The mayor looked very seriously at Link now. "Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be…bad…if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

Ilia was dreamily stroking Epona's neck.

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse…but please bear Link safely along it." She gave Epona one last pat and turned to Link. "She's good to go, Link, be safe," Link knodded and took Epona's reigns.

"Link, you're back!" Talo yelled as Link rode Epona through Ordon…

-Midna-

Midna lazed around the prison cell, still nothing. Had the goddess decived her? Where was the blue eyed beast? She had been told that the one who would free her world and this one would be here, that he would defeat Zant and more importantly return her to her normal form. She longed to return to her former beauty and power, and she longed to see her people once more. It had been two days and there was still no sign of this "creature of legend", so much for the "hero chosen by the goddess".

"Well, if this is how he treats the Princess of Twilight, I can't wait for his home to be engulfed by my world," Midna realised she was talking to her self, and decided it was time to leave the cellar of the palace. She would go see Zelda her self.

_The creatures of Zant are nearly as imbicilic as they look, _thought Midna to herself, trying over and over to launch themselves at the floating imp. She soon grew tired and in one flick of her auburn hair, they were on the floor of the sewers, being in gulfed in the darkness. _Atleast that's one less thing for these so called "Guards" to worry about, _Midna thought as she passed the grey flame of a human soal. She floated throught the bars of the grate and carried on toward the exit of the bowels of Castel town, _Humans are awfully creative when it comes to naming towns,_ She thought when the Goddess Hylia appeared to her in her dreams.

_Midna… The Twilight taken from you will be returned…seek the blue eyed beast… chosen to save the land…he will be deep in the ground beneth Castle town…find him and soon…your Twilight will be returned…_

The image of the Goddess faded, and with that, Midna was in Castle town, the Light of Din, Farore and Nayru guided her throught the Twilit world. She came to the dungeon and waited for a week, she grew more and more impacient with the goddess, occasionally asking in prayer what she must do, or even if she was in the right place. Enough was enough. Midna left.

Manovering through Twilight in this form was easy for Midna, but in the back of her mind she new, if she recovered the light world, there would be no way for her to return to the Mirror of Twilight. Navigating her way around Zants birds and various towers, Midna was headed for the Princess' Chambers. She slipped through the open window of the tower and made her way up the stairs, knowing where the Princess was being held made life much easier.

Zant came to this world, he challenged the people of Hyrule, Launching a deadly attack on the Princess, the elite guards protecting her in the throne room were killed instantly, Zelda had no choice but to surrender, knowing that not even her powers of the three Goddesses would save her, she gave into Zant.

And now, she remained prisoner in her own castle, while her land and people were being whiped out, she could do nothing, so that's where Midna came in. Well her and this so called "Blue eyed beast", who seemed to be a bit late. Midna stood before the colossal wooden door left slightly ajar. She slipped in.

"I have some bad news, Princess…"


End file.
